


Sensacione

by Thelifeisrubbish



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak-centric, Falling In Love, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Myra - Freeform, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelifeisrubbish/pseuds/Thelifeisrubbish
Summary: En el momento en que más estaba dañado le encontró, fue uno de los momentos más extraños de su vida y uno de los que no podía recordar, no importaba cuánto lo quisiera o cuánto lo intentara, a él solo venían sensaciones que se parecían otra de sus memorias perdidas en los lugares oscuros de su mente.Ese desconocido era las mejores sensaciones de su vida.(no sé hacer summary)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Sensacione

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad es que solo quería escribir algo tierno entre estos dos idiotas, pero de mayores, porque cuando los imagino de adolescentes solamente puedo pensar en drama y ya estoy en proceso de escribir cosas así, por lo que acá solamente trato de plasmar todo el amor que se tienen, porque son las cosas más tiernas del mundo a mis ojos... Cuando son viejitos 
> 
> Quizás me quedaron algo fuera de personalidad, porque no soy buena para seguir las personalidades de los pjs (meper?) en especial la de Richie, no soy buena con los chistes.
> 
> Comentario aclaratorio, cuando hay espacios "grandes" son transiciones de tiempo, o escenas separadas. 
> 
> (Yo quería que esto quedara más corto, pero resultó que no pude parar de escribir y creo que voy a hacer una segunda parte que sea más cortita y también llena de amor)

**Sensaciones**

Estaba sentado, mirando fijamente el vaso frente a él, no sabía qué número era, pero sabía que esta era la cuarta vez que escuchaba la voz de Kurt Cobain resonar en sus oídos, solo sabía que a cada momento parecía sonar más desesperanzado, más desesperado, más desolado. 

Estaba solo. Lo único que hacía eco en su mente eran los recuerdos en que creyó ser feliz, esos tiempos se veían reflejados en el marrón casi dorado del licor frente a él, líquido que apresuró por su garganta, sin tomar un instante para pensar o respirar, volviendo a sentir como su mente se nublaba y su garganta rogaba por expulsar el brebaje recién consumido, siendo lo único que salió de él una lágrima que se perdió en alguna parte del piso y un susurro “I’m worse at what I do best”.

–No pareces del tipo de persona que frecuenta estos lugares. 

A su lado había un sujeto con anteojos gruesos resbalando por su nariz, con una cerveza burbujeante a la que aún le quedaba la mitad de su contenido. El tipo le sonreía como si le conociera de toda la vida, tomándose la libertad de dejar su mano reposar contra su hombro desconocido que notoriamente estaba más ebrio que él. 

–Es la primera vez que estoy en un lugar así –sus palabras se arrastraban fuera de sus labios, dirigiendo su atención hacia el desconocido– Jamás pensé que hubiera un lugar que puede reflejar tan bien mi estado de ánimo –soltó unas cuantas risas, notando como sus palabras se enredaban entre ellas.

–¿Cómo una ternura como tu puede sentirse como un bar de mala muerte como este? –Eddie le quedó mirando completamente extrañado por ese poco sutil intento de coqueteo, antes de estallar en carcajadas, ante la confusión ajena. 

–Creo que tengo que dejar de beber. –otra vez se quedó viendo su vaso, notando el hielo derritiéndose lentamente.– La cuenta, por favor. 

El señor al otro lado de la barra le pasó un papel en que tenía anotado todo lo que había bebido y el total a pagar, dejando más de lo que decía en su cuenta ya sintiendo que estaba listo para irse a… No sabía dónde ir. 

–¿Pasó algo? –Otra vez el desconocido. Pensaba que se había ido. 

Le quedó mirando unos momentos, escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, cuestionándose en su ebriedad si es que aquel sujeto tenía alguna intención al hablarle.

–¿Respecto a qué? 

–¿Te alejé, o solo tienes que irte? 

–Las dos –sinceridad del alcohol– Nadie me ha dicho ternura desde que murió mi madre, y la verdad es que es algo incómodo que lo haga un tipo extraño en un bar. 

Se paró de su lugar dispuesto a comenzar su camino al primer motel barato que encontrase y después… No sabe, mañana está en blanco, ayer está en negro y el ahora está borroso. 

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos una mano se puso en su hombro, otra vez el mismo sujeto, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. 

–Soy experto en malas primeras impresiones, pero algo me dice que necesitas que alguien te escuche. –Le quedó mirando. 

Era insistente, se notaba desalineado y ¿acababa de decirle que se veía demacrado? (Quizás no se lo dijo, pero así lo escuchó). Aún así asintió, se acercó a él tomando su brazo, como un niño perdido. Así se sentía. 

  
  


¿Qué había hecho? Recuerdos vagos del día anterior pasaban por su mente. La imagen de su esposa con alguien más y su voz admitiendo haberle engañado, no solo físicamente. Algo en él se rompió en ese momento. Dejó una nota para ella, “nuestro matrimonio era un placebo”. No se sentía con fuerza. Tomó el primer autobús que vió y no se detuvo hasta llegar a ese derruido bar y comenzar a beber. 

Después de unos cuantos tragos todo comenzó a tornarse más borroso de lo que ya era. Recuerda haber hablado con alguien, algo pasó, nada y ahora estaba en la cama de un desconocido que le abrazaba tan fuerte que por un momento dudo de su respiración y con un dolor de cabeza que repercutía en todo su cuerpo. Por lo menos estaba con ropa. 

–No despiertes tan temprano, Eds –sintió como era estrechado entre los brazos ajenos. 

No conocía el lugar, no conocía a la persona, pero su voz hizo que escalofríos recorrieran todo su cuerpo haciendo eco en su mente. 

–No me llames así –detuvo la mano que se aventuraba a acariciar su mejilla– tengo muchas preguntas.

–No tuvimos sexo, nos conocimos en el bar, este es mi departamento, me llamo Richie Tozier –contestó las preguntas no formuladas con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, separando su cuerpo del más pequeño, y así estirarse en la cama permitiendo que Eddie pudiera moverse. 

El más bajo se sentó en la cama, sintiendo lento y tortuoso palpitar de su cabeza aumentar. Quería vomitar y beber todo el agua que pudiese encontrar en su camino, quizás iba a hacerlo, y su cuerpo parecía que quería hacer ambas al mismo tiempo.

–Apagué tu teléfono mientras estabas durmiendo, Myra estaba algo preocupada por ti –sintió su sangre congelarse al escuchar el nombre de su ¿esposa?– Le contesté un par de veces, así que quizás también esté enojada. 

Volteó a mirar al desconocido que decía eso como si fuera lo más gracioso del mundo, sintiendo como su terror se mutaba a ira. 

–¿¡Qué mierda te pasa!? –Le gritó al extraño, volteando a mirarle fijamente– ¡Gracias por ayudarme! ¡Pero no puedes simplemente meterte en la vida de las personas! ¿¡Dónde…!? 

Comenzó a buscar su teléfono entre sus bolsillos, para después comenzar a revisar desesperado entre las mantas, encontrando el objeto para encenderlo y notar la cantidad de llamadas perdidas, sintiendo las náuseas volver de forma violenta, por lo que cubrió su boca con ambas manos comenzando a buscar con su vista el baño. Cuando se levantó de la cama su estómago no pudo contenerlo más, cayó a un par de pasos de la cama y vomitó todo el alcohol que bebió el día anterior.

–Perdón –limpió con la manga de su sudadera sus labios, mirando el charco color café– voy a limpiar esto de inmediato. 

Sintió una mano en su hombro cuando intentó levantarse de su lugar, volteó hacia ¿Richie dijo que se llamaba? Le estaba sonriendo con un extraño brillo de ternura en sus ojos. 

–Tranquilo, hoy me tengo que ir del hotel y no me molestaría que el lugar quedase hecho un desastre, han sido unos idiotas –soltó unas pequeñas risas, que se reflejaron en una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del otro.– Disculpa por haber contestado a tu esposa, pero después de lo que me dijiste ayer y que no me dejaba dormir… No pensé que te importara que le dijera algo. 

¿Le contó lo de Myra? Dios, definitivamente este tipo le había tenido mucha paciencia… Demasiada para hacer a alguien desconfiar. No es que Eddie no creyera que habían Jean Valjeans en el mundo, pero dudaba que en algún momento podría toparse con uno. 

–Muchas gracias por todo, de verdad, pero… –Se quedó unos momentos pensando en sus palabras mientras se levantaba– ¿Ganas algo haciendo esto? ¿O de verdad eres Jean Valjean?

No supo contestar la pregunta que surgió en su mente cuando escuchó la carcajada del otro (que taladró su cabeza por culpa de la resaca) “¿Este tipo ha estado sonriendo todo el tiempo?”

–Tienes suerte que haya entendido esa referencia, en algún momento voy a agradecer a mi amigo que me obligó a ver el musical –se quedó unos momentos mirando el charco de vómito en el piso, y con una expresión de asco tomó las mantas de la cama para cubrir este.– La verdad es que no suelo ser un buen samaritano, pero eres demasiado lindo para no querer ayudarte. 

–Primero que todo, no soy lindo, o tierno, ni alguna otra cosa así que se te ocurra decir. –tras enumerar estas cosas, sus manos hicieron un gesto señalando las mantas que ahora cubrían su vómito.– y segundo: ¿Qué mierda? 

–Pues era algo asqueroso ver eso –dijo como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo– y ya dije que no me interesa lo que pase en este cuarto, como a ellos no les interesó que yo no tuviera agua caliente en la ducha. 

Eddie le quedó mirando unos momentos sin decir palabra alguna y sin poder contenerse soltó unas pequeñas risas que había estado tratando de contener. 

–Estás loco.

Richie iba a decir algo, entonces comenzó a vibrar entre las mantas el teléfono del otro, lo que le revolvió el estómago a ambos, solo que esta vez sin el final vomitivo. 

Tomó el aparato electrónico y contestó sin leer el nombre en la pantalla. Se escuchó la voz de su esposa al otro lado de la línea, comenzó a hablar desesperada, pedía explicaciones, respuestas, su voz sonaba rota y parecía que había estado llorando. El no dijo nada con su vista fija en la de la otra persona en la habitación. 

–¿¡Eres el idiota de anoche!? –Su voz cambió radicalmente– déjame decirte que no importa lo que intentes, Eddie me ama y va a volver conmigo no importa lo que haga- 

–Quiero el divorcio. 

Cortó la llamada tras decir esas palabras, sintiendo como su garganta se cerraba y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Unos brazos le rodearon y, en contra de todo lo que su mente gritaba, se dejó reconfortar por el más alto, acurrucándose en su pecho, dejando todo fluir fuera de su cuerpo. 

  
  


Después haberse calmado pidió prestada la ducha al otro, quién aprovechó el momento para preguntar si es que iba a necesitar compañía, cosa a la que se negó rotundamente entrando apresurado al baño, recordando demasiado tarde que no había agua caliente. Richie le prestó ropa que en algunas partes le quedaba grande y en otras le quedaba muy ajustada, pero era lo único que tenía. 

Tras mucha insistencia logró que el otro aceptara ser invitado a tomar desayuno, por lo que fueron al primer lugar que dijera que tenía la mejor malteada de la ciudad, Eddie necesitaba una de esas, con mucho chocolate y todo el dulce que le pudieran ofrecer. 

–¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, pequeño Eddie Spaghetti? –Richie le miraba con ternura y un poco de burla, al ver como un hombre mayor bañaba sus hotcakes con salsa de chocolate. 

–No me digas así –dio un largo trago a su malteada, pensando unos momentos en la pregunta– la verdad, no lo sé. Sé que tengo que ir a ver los papeles para el divorcio, pero no quiero volver ahora, creo tener la fuerza para… Hacer cualquier cosa. 

Mantuvo su vista baja, comenzando a cortar un pequeño trozo de sus hotcakes y llevarlo a su boca, calmado. Definitivamente no era bueno para los actos impulsivos. 

–Deberías venir conmigo. –¿Qué?

–¿¡Qué!? 

–Lo sé, es muy raro, pero la verdad es que no creo que tengas algo mejor. –Dio un pequeño sorbo a su café, mirando descuidadamente por la ventana– en estos momentos estoy en una pequeña gira, la verdad es que me parece raro que no me hayan llamado. 

Sacó su teléfono, cambiando completamente la expresión de su rostro al ver la pantalla de este, escribió unas cuantas cosas y entonces volvió a sonreírle, moviendo nerviosamente el pie. Era una persona bastante expresiva, pero aún así no conseguía leerle. 

–¿Por qué no te vas? Al parecer te han llamado más de una vez.

Otra vez una mirada que no podía descifrar. 

–¿Vas a venir conmigo? –¿Eso era esperanza en su voz? 

–¿Por qué quieres que vaya contigo? Has sido muy insistente para alguien que solo quiere algo de una noche, y muy bueno para ser un acosador –su lenguaje corporal cambió completamente, llevando toda su atención al otro quien alejó su vista, dando un último bocado a su desayuno. 

–No lo sé, la verdad es que sí me gustaría tener sexo contigo, pero algo en mi quiere conocerte, desde que te vi me sentí atraído por ti, como… Si fueras un recuerdo que olvidé, pero aún así significa mucho para mi.

Definitivamente no esperaba esa respuesta, ni la reacción de su cuerpo. Su pulso se aceleró, sus ojos se perdieron en los del otro, su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y una réplica de su resaca, qué otra cosa podía ser ese palpitar perdido en alguna parte de su cerebro. 

–No voy a ir contigo… –No recordaba haber visto una expresión de tanto destrozo. Bueno, quizás él ayer se veía así– pero –sacó su teléfono, pasando este al otro– Podemos hablar por chat o algo así, quizás cuando ordene mi vida podamos vernos otra vez. 

¿De verdad alguien puede ponerse tan feliz con una promesa tan vaga? El interés de Richie en él se veía tan auténtico, como nunca lo había visto en nadie. No iba a creerle a esa mirada, no es momento de pensar en eso, su mente está tratando de hacerle sentir mejor, su mente solo quiere tratar de hacerle feliz. 

Richie se llamó a sí mismo para poder guardar el número del más bajo, parecía un niño en navidad al que le habían regalado el pony que pidió todo el año. Eddie era el pony. 

  
  


¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había ido a ese bar? Un par de meses quizás, no estaba seguro, ese tiempo había pasado como un huracán frente a sus ojos. Seguía yendo a su trabajo, después de todo ahora tenía más cosas que pagar que antes. Myra se quedó con la casa, después de todo estaba a su nombre por insistencia e inocencia por parte de él. En estos momentos el proceso estaba más complejo, pero Eddie solamente quería terminar con todo esto lo más pronto posible, enfrascándose en su trabajo para olvidar unos momentos la codicia de su ex-esposa, la que a veces le llamaba en intentos de reconciliación fallidos. 

Todos los días hablaba con Richie, el sujeto definitivamente era un entusiasta del internet, siempre le mandaba noticias extrañas, memes o mensajes incesantes de chistes que definitivamente no eran graciosos, pero que de igual forma le hacían reír, siendo esos momentos los únicos de real felicidad en sus días. En su mente aún hacían eco las palabras que el otro le había dicho en la cafetería, y entendía cada una de sus palabras y las sensaciones que cree que el otro se refería.

En su mente había un recuerdo perdido de hace muchos años, la única vez que se escapó de su casa fue para el único concierto al que en realidad quería ir. Nirvana. Recuerda haber llegado ahí con su amigo, las primeras canciones que Kurt gritó con todo el destrozo de su corazón, alguien le dio cerveza, asunto que se le fue de las manos, después su mente queda en negro, hasta estar dentro de su cuarto y su madre estar gritándole, encerrándolo en casa por una semana completa. Ese fue el mejor día de su vida y el que menos recuerda, pero tiene todas las sensaciones muy vívidas en su piel. 

Richie revive todas esas sensaciones. Sensaciones que se repiten en la noche que se quedó con él en aquél cuarto de hotel. 

– _Entonces él me dijo: “Richie, no entiendo cómo ambos seguimos vivos después de tantos años de amistad”_ –Eddie soltó unas pequeñas risas, al otro lado de la llamada, mientras tecleaba cosas en su computadora, para su trabajo. 

–Entiendo completamente a tu amigo, sino fuera porque esto es a distancia, quizás ya te hubiera matado –ojalá no fuera a distancia. 

– _Me gustaría que esto no fuera a distancia, Eds._

–A mi también me gustaría.

Cuando estaba concentrado en su trabajo a veces su lengua perdía el filtro de algunas cosas, recordó eso cuando un muy alto “awwww” se escuchó en su auricular, haciendo su rostro arder. 

–Así podría golpearte, porque de verdad eres de las personas que merecen ser golpes, a veces. –intentó excusarse, empeorando todo, ya que al otro lado de la línea se escucharon muchas risas. 

– _Trashmoth, ¿acaso estás hablando con tu novio_ –¿novio?– _que tienes esa cara más idiota de lo normal?_

–Hablamos después Richie, tengo que terminar este proyecto.

– _Hablamos después Edwar Spaghedwar._

Cortó demasiado rápido la llamada, por lo que no le dió tiempo para recriminarle aquel horrible apodo, cada momento creaba peores. Aunque con el shock que tenía en esos momentos por su mente no pasó en ningún momento el apodo.

¿Novio? 

Nunca por su mente había pasado la idea de una relación con el otro. Ahora que lo pensaba tampoco en su mente pasaba la idea de que el otro fuese su amigo. 

¿Qué era Richie para él? 

  
  


Su divorcio estaba listo, no tenía casa, pero por lo menos no tenía ningún tipo de lazo con Myra que pudiera mantenerlos en contacto, cosa que después de todo ese tiempo agradecía.

Estaba saliendo de hablar unos últimos detalles con su abogado, por fin estaba libre de toda la burocracia que podía traer una relación inestable. Y como si el mundo quisiera conspirar contra él, le llegó un mensaje de la persona a quién más quería contarle esto (o menos quería contarle, eso dependía del momento) 

**Trashmouth:** Tienes libre el viernes por la tarde? 

**Trashmouth:** Por favor dime que no eres trabajólico

 **Trashmouth:** Porque lo pareces 

**Eddie Spaghetti:** Oficialmente estoy libre de muchas cosas en este momento ¿por qué?

 **Trashmouth:** Estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo? 

**Eddie Spaghetti:** Sí

 **Trashmouth:** AAAAAAAAAH 

**Trashmouth:** AHORA MÁS QUE NUNCA DEBES TENER LIBRE EL VIERNES

 **Eddie Spaghetti:** Estoy libre el viernes

 **Trashmouth:** Entonces ahora no lo estás

 **Trashmouth:** Tengo una presentación en NY 

**Trashmouth:** Asientos de primera fila para los solteros

 **Eddie Spaghetti:** Si no tienes lugar donde estar por el día, puedes quedarte en mi departamento

 **Trashmouth:** Quieres que durmamos juntos? [emojis coquetos] 

**Eddie Spaghetti:** Prefiero dormir en paz

 **Eddie Spaghetti:** Así que creo que sería mejor no ir el viernes

 **Trashmouth:** Nooooooo

 **Trashmouth:** Vamos a dormir juntos

Odiaba la sensación que Richie causaba en él, como si fuera un adolescente… Aunque si lo pensaba bien, nunca cuando fue adolescente se sintió así, o en algún momento de su vida, ni en todos los años de relación que tuvo con Myra se sintió así: torpe, ansioso, deseoso y con lo que cualquier novela para chicas llamaría “mariposas” 

**Eddie Spaghetti:** Voy a pensarlo

Tenía una semana para pensar en todo esto, iba a estar preparado para ver al otro. 

  
  


No estaba preparado para este momento. Richie le dijo que fuera al frente de la fila y que mostrara su un correo que le había mandado unos días antes entonces le dejarían pasar, pero estaba muy tentado a hacer la no tan larga fila, solamente para no sentirse claustrofóbico en el asiento que el otro había reservado para él. Así que se quedó en la fila, ansioso. 

–Eds ¿qué haces ahí? Te dije que no hicieras la fila –ahí estaban los escalofríos, la torpeza y su pulso haciendo eco en sus oídos. 

–Prefería esperar en la fila que en mi asiento –le quedó mirando, sintiendo el impulso de abrazarle, el que suprimió. 

–Pues entonces yo te voy a hacer compañía –de manera demasiado familiar pasó sus manos por los hombros del más bajo, comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada, deteniéndose para tomarse algunas fotos con la gente que se lo pedía, o darles un autógrafo. 

–No puedo creer que tengas fanáticos –ya estando dentro se dejó guiar por el otro, quien apresuró su paso hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser su camerino. 

Le sorprendía el nivel de fama que podía tener el otro, sabía que era un comediante de renombre, después de haberle conocido buscó algunas de sus rutinas en internet, y de verdad tenían gracia, pero en esos momentos parecía que estaba siendo infiltrado por una estrella de rock a los camerinos para… 

Espera un momento. ¿Por qué Richie le trajo a su camerin? 

–¿Por qué me trajiste acá, idio-?

Fue callado por un inesperado abrazo por parte del otro, el que se demoró unos instantes en corresponder. Al parecer Richie también estuvo conteniendo. 

–Eddie Spaghetti ¿sabes cuánto estuve esperando esto? –Se acurrucó más entre los brazos del otro, y sin poder contenerse, inhalando su aroma, tratando de no ser descubierto. 

–No me llames así –susurró, alzando la mirada hacia el otro. 

Se quedaron viendo lo que parecieron horas, o quizás segundos, estaba a tan pocos centímetros que sentían el aliento del otro chocar contra sus labios. ¿Acaso Richie acababa de ver sus labios? ¿Él imitó este tan sugestivo gesto? ¿Los centímetros iban desapareciendo? 

No, todo era sugestión. Eddie se separó del abrazo sintiéndose frío y vacío ante esto, con la vista en el piso, antes de dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa al más alto que parecía aún estar en un pequeño shock. 

–Creo que tengo que ir a mi asiento. 

–Tu asiento dice Eddie Spaghetti. –Esa sonrisa. 

–Tengo miedo… No sé si eso es verdad. 

–Tendrás que ir a averiguarlo. 

Se quedaron mirando unos momentos, sintiendo la tensión fluir entre ellos. Entonces Eddie salió. 

  
  


La primera sorpresa era que en realidad su asiento decía Eddie Spaghetti, cartel que sacó y guardó en su bolsillo; la segunda sorpresa fue que Richie era un espectáculo completamente distinto en el escenario, su esencia seguía, pero el sujeto tenía lo que se llama ángel para interactuar con gente con la que no puede interactuar; y la última sorpresa fue la cantidad todo lo que se rió por la rutina, era verdad que había visto otras presentaciones de él, pero esta definitivamente era la mejor, o quizás así lo sentía porque estaba en primera fila. 

Entonces comenzó a contar una historia, de cómo una vez vio a la persona más linda del mundo en un bar, ahogando sus penas, dijo que le invitó unos tragos pero que los rechazó entre toda su borrachera, que comenzó a hablar de con quien en esos momentos tenía una relación y cómo esta persona le había engañado. Comentó que esta persona le recordó a un chico que una vez conoció en un concierto, que el chico se había emborrachado tanto que comenzó una pelea que obviamente iba a perder, él los separó y como muestra de gratitud el joven le había vomitado, igual que la persona del bar, pero la persona del bar tuvo la decencia de vomitar en el piso del hotel, cosa que le agradeció. 

Richie tiene una forma de contar las cosas que hacía que todo lo que dijera pareciera gracioso, pero la voz de él tenía algo que se adentraba en lo más profundo de la mente de Eddie, haciéndole entender cosas que estaba seguro si es que el de lentes entendía. ¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabía? ¿Cómo? Definitivamente tenía que aprender a controlarse cuando bebe. 

  
  


La presentación había terminado y no sabía qué hacer, quería hablar con el otro, pero lo más probable es que fueran a hacer alguna cosa tras la noche de estreno del acto, tampoco sabía dónde más iba a ir la gira, si es que iban a tener más funciones en Nueva York. Tuvo casi una semana para poder resolver casi todas las dudas que tenía en ese momento, y en su lugar, ahora está parado sin saber qué hacer, con ansiedad y, definitivamente, quería irse de ahí, hace mucho que dejó de ser bueno con las multitudes. 

Y como respuesta divina, le llegaron unos mensajes. 

**Trashmouth:** No te muevas de tu asiento

 **Trashmouth:** Te voy a buscar en unos minutos 

Ahí se quedó, admirando el escenario, nunca había estado en un escenario, ni en las obras de la escuela, por lo que imaginar algo así… Llegaba a ser adrenalínico.

–Es impresionante ¿verdad? –Por instinto el más bajo lanzó una golpe en la dirección que venía la voz, dándole un fuerte golpe en el brazo a Riche– diablos, Spaghetti man, no sabía que fueras tan violento, pensé que eran sólo amenazas. 

–¡Eso te pasa por asustarme! –Llevó sus manos a su rostro, cubriendo este con algo de frustración. 

–Nota mental, no sorprender a Eds –se relajó en el asiento que estaba ocupado al lado del otro, mirando el techo del teatro– ¿Qué te pareció la presentación? 

Pensó unos momentos la respuesta, recordando la rutina: –Me gustó, de verdad eres bueno para esto, aunque no creo que haya muchos cómicos sin gracia que puedan llegar a algo así. –Hizo un gesto señalando el gran teatro, acomodándose también en el asiento. 

–¿Te molestó que pusiera tu historia en el monólogo? –Su tono de voz cambió a uno que nunca había escuchado, era extraño notar tanta vulnerabilidad en su voz. 

–Claro que no me molestó, es raro que hayas hecho de una situación así buen material –volteó en busca de la mirada del otro, sonriéndole levemente– ¿Cómo fue ese concierto en que te vomitaron encima? 

Soltó unas cuantas risas al escuchar el sonido de frustración por parte del otro, notando como una extraña ansiedad comenzaba a crecer en su pecho esperando escuchar la historia. 

–Pues, cuando era un jovenzuelo de aquellos –comenzó, cambiando su postura a la que se podía intuir, era de narrador– me llegó la mejor noticia de mi vida, Nirvana iba a ir a mi ciudad por primera vez, lo sé, las música no era de tan libre acceso en esos tiempos, pero en yo estaba muy interesado en el grunge, así que tenía que ir a ver a la nueva promesa de mi género favorito. –Acomodó levemente sus lentes, y Eddie solo podía imaginar a un Richie más joven enamorado del grunge– fui al bar de mala muerte en que lo que más había eran señores mayores y jóvenes que de verdad parecían estar fuera del planeta, entonces comenzó el show y fue lo mejor que haya visto en mi vida, hasta que comenzó el show secundario –soltó unas pequeñas risas, recordando– Era un chico de mi edad que medía por lo menos una cabeza menos que yo, comenzando una pelea con un señor tres veces su tamaño en muchas formas, y yo no sabía si ver como mataban al niño o hacer algo, al final opté por hacer algo. 

–¿Como el superhéroe que eres? –su tono era levemente burlón.

–Pues sí, sacando esa parte Batman que llevo dentro –la sonrisa en sus labios creció– Cuando pude calmar al señor, comencé a regañar al chico, en mi ebriedad, porque tenía que beber era un concierto en los ochentas, en esos tiempos todo se sentía mejor con alcohol –ambos soltaron pequeñas risas, mirándose con ternura– intenté que el chico entrase un poco en razón, pero yo también estaba casi completamente perdido, en un momento el chico me golpeó en el estómago y me vomitó encima, como si hubiese sido yo el que le golpeó en el estómago –era notoria la falsa indignación en su voz– Después de quedar bien untado en vómito llegó el amigo del otro a buscarlo, disculpándose y llevando a ese buscapleitos, porque ya habían ido por ellos, todo está muy borroso. –Eddie le miraba expectante, no sabía mucho de Richie, pero esa historia se le hacía demasiado familiar como para que no terminase con “al final al pequeños luchador lo confinaron por una semana en su habitación” 

–¿Esto pasó en Los Angeles? Porque suena a que es un lugar en que no me gustaría vivir. 

–Nup, en Portland, allá nací y crecí.

El pulso de Eddie desapareció, entonces sí terminaba así esa historia, entonces sus sospechas eran verdaderas, entonces… ¿Richie sabía que era de él de quién estaba hablando? 

Su pulso volvió de manera abrupta, sintiéndose algo mareado por esto. Tenía que irse, pero no podía hacerlo sin antes preguntar.

–¿Volviste a ver a ese chico? 

–No, la verdad es que recuerdo lo que paso, pero bebí lo suficiente para que todo estuviese borroso. 

No lo sabía. Tenía que huir. 

Se levantó rápido, sintiendo un leve mareo al hacer esto, por lo que tambaleó unos momentos, preocupado así más al de lentes, que se paró de su lugar al notar la intranquilidad ajena. 

–Me gustó mucho el show, fue lindo volver a verte, pero me tengo que ir –escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de mezclilla que en esos momentos llevaba puesta. 

–¿Quieres que vaya a dejarte? 

–No, estoy bien –entonces lo recordó– Al final vas a quedarte en un hotel ¿verdad? 

–Mi agente dijo que no puedo confiar en la palabra de extraños, por lo que sí tengo un cuarto de hotel. –su rostro se veía levemente decepcionado, Richie influía mucho en él, desde el primer momento que lo vio, hacía que sus emociones afloraran y no sabía cómo, terminaba a su merced de una forma u otra. 

–Nos vemos mañana ¿ya? –le quedó mirando unos momentos antes de acercarse al más alto y abrazarle por escasos segundos antes de partir. 

A veces podía ser el cobarde más grande del mundo. 

  
  


Hay hechos que nunca deberían ser nombrados y que a veces es mejor guardarlos bajo llave en lo más oculto del ser. Eso es lo que aprendió Eddie esa noche, que tras descubrir que la misma persona aparecía en esas memorias que estaban borradas de su mente, pero que eran las más alegres y tibias que tenía, las que guardaba junto a su corazón y lo protegían en las noches de soledad. 

Esas memorias le tuvieron llorando hasta las hasta las tres de la mañana, mientras sus mantas suplían los brazos que en esos momentos necesitaba que le rodearan. No estaba seguro por qué lloraba, solo sabía que al llegar a su casa su llanto se desató. Tampoco estaba seguro a qué se debían sus lágrimas, pero soltó cada una de ellas y cuando terminó, se sintió libre. 

Lo había aceptado. En su mente no estaba completa la imagen, pero sabía que esa noche en Portland se había sentido atraído por aquel chico que salvó la vida (porque ese señor ciertamente pudo haberle matado) y ese sentimiento hizo eco hasta el día en que su mundo se derrumbó a su alrededor, comenzando a construirse uno nuevo. 

Los románticos llamarían destino a esta suerte de coincidir, al estar juntos sin saberlo, al que los dos se sintieran, pero no se recordaban. ¿Acaso él también era un romántico?

De el día en que lo conoció por segunda vez tenía tan pocos recuerdos, pero las sensaciones reinaban, tenía la sensación de haber llorado porque gran parte de su vida se derrumbaba frente a él, y la sensación de que tras esa catástrofe, algo tibio quedó y le acompañó hasta el final del camino. 

Una vez un amigo le dijo “olvidar hace que el momento se haga inolvidable”, en su momento pensó que era lo más tonto que había escuchado, pero ahora le encontraba toda la razón, trataba de encontrar las memorias que perdió gracias al alcohol, solamente quedando con la sensación de que lo que pasó había sido bueno, esos eran los momentos en que más vivo se había sentido y la falta de imágenes solamente hacía más vívida su felicidad. 

Y así es cómo lo descubrió, de una extraña manera, le gustaba el desconocido de un bar. 

**Eddie Spaghetti:** ¿Hoy tienes muchas cosas que hacer? 

**Trashmouth:** Por ti

 **Trashmouth:** Podría pensar en limpiar mi agenda 

Decidió jugar un poco. 

**Eddie Spaghetti:** Bueno, si estás muy ocupado mejor no te molesto

Y como si hubiese dicho un conjuro, comenzaron a llegarle miles de mensajes diciendo que en realidad estaba libre hasta la noche, que quería verlo, que no fuera malo. 

**Eddie Spaghetti:** ¿En qué hotel te estás quedando? 

**Trashmouth:** [Trashmouth mandó ubicación] 

Quedó mirando su pantalla con una pequeña sonrisa. Era momento de la aventura. 

  
  


–¡Eds Spagheds! 

Era una realidad que el más bajo no era bueno con las demostraciones de cariño, pero podía llegar a acostumbrarse a la sensación de estar rodeado por los brazos del más alto, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho mientras sentía el sutil tacto del mentón ajeno rozando la coronilla de su cabeza. 

–No me llames así, Eddie ya es un apodo ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? –Su tono de voz decía todo lo contrario, porque él sentía todo lo contrario. 

–Puedes decirlo todas las veces que quieras, pero nunca voy a dejar de hacerlo. –Se quedaron mirando unos momentos, otra vez esa cálida sensación que antes no pudo identificar. 

–¿Me estás diciendo que me rinda? –Alzó levemente su ceja, comenzando a caminar. 

–En algunas cosas es mejor ceder –el más bajo le miró levemente, con el amago de una sonrisa en sus labios. 

En el rostro de Richie se podía ver una enorme sonrisa dibujada, como si estuviese seguro de su victoria en ese tema, y la verdad es que en esos momentos Eddie le dejó ganar, nunca se lo diría y siempre se iba a quejar por esos extraños apodos, pero en realidad no esperaba que el otro llegase a hacerle caso, el día en que le llamase por su nombre iba a asustarse. 

–¿Qué gran aventura turística me tienes preparada hoy? 

–Te voy a llevar al Empire State y entonces te voy a empujar –dijo con simpleza, con una naturalidad que por unos momentos hizo que el otro creyese sus palabras, o eso reflejaba su expresión– Vas a tener que confiar en mí, no voy a secuestrarte o algo así –se encogió levemente de hombros– tampoco creo que alguien llegase a pagar por el rescate, o te lleguen a comprar en el mercado negro. 

Haciendo uno de los movimientos más arriesgados de su vida, tomó con una de sus manos la del más alto, comenzando a caminar mientras balanceaba levemente estas, que tenían sus dedos entrelazados de una manera que el más bajo esperaba que nunca fuese a soltarse. 

La tarde pasó mejor de lo que cualquiera de los dos hubiese esperado, Eddie llevó a Richie que en algún momento escuchó al otro mencionar, o que pensaba que podría llegar a gustarle, por su popularidad en la cultura pop. Comiendo alguna cosa pequeña entre lugar y lugar, aprovechando los trayectos para hablar de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo, riendo como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo, sintiendo como si estar junto a la otra persona era el lugar correcto, donde pertenecían. 

–Acá es dónde estaban las torres gemelas –comentó el más bajo, paseando entre los árboles que decoraban el lugar, sintiendo como un extraño ambiente de solemnidad que había en el lugar. 

–Acá es donde comenzó la paranoia y terminó la privacidad –comentó el de rizos, estirando uno de sus brazos para poder sacar una hoja de un árbol.– ¿Cuánta gente crees que debe venir acá con videntes para hablar con sus seres queridos? 

El de cabellos castaños le miró con reproche, golpeando su brazo con fuerza. 

–¿Por qué tienes que pensar en cosas así? 

–¿Por qué no? No estoy diciendo que sea bueno o malo, cada quien lleva su luto como quiere –¿Era un puchero eso que se estaba formando en sus labios?– Además, los fanáticos de esas cosas deben amar este lugar, por sí solo es un lugar imponente. 

Eso Eddie no iba a negarlo, era escéptico a lo que serían las energías o cosas así, pero sí sabía que habían lugares que transmitían algo. Y este lugar le transmitía solemnidad. 

–Me gusta venir acá para pensar, aunque la verdad es que prefiero ir a un cementerio para eso, pero no voy a llevarte a un cementerio. –Su cuerpo se paralizó al sentir las manos del otro rodearle por la cintura, pegando su pecho contra la espalda de Eddie, acomodando su mentón en la cabeza del más bajo. 

–Me he dado cuenta que a los lugares que me haz llevado te gustan por alguna cosa. ¿Es un tour por Nueva York, o por ti? –Iba a contestar, pero antes fue interrumpido por la voz del otro– porque un tour por ti yo preferiría tomarlo en una cama. 

Lo único que recibió fue un fuerte codazo en el estómago como respuesta y un veloz Eddie que se alejó lo más posible del otro, sin importarle si es que le seguía o no, sintiendo como su rostro ardía, mientras que en su mente solo podía pensar en que sí quería eso que quedó implícito entre ellos. 

–¿Dónde quieres comer, dickwad? –Fue lo único que pudo decir al detenerse, aún sin poder mirarle de frente y no pensar en todas las imágenes que pasaron por su mente en esos instantes.

¿Acaso era un adolescente? 

  
  


–Hey, disculpa por el comentario de antes.

Eddie volvió a la realidad por esas pocas palabras, mirando levemente confundido al sujeto frente a él, cortando un pequeño pedazo de su rebanada de pizza, llevándolo con su tenedor a su boca, sin terminar de entender lo a lo que se refería. 

–La broma que te hice antes, has estado algo callado desde entonces. –Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, pero era una sonrisa sin ganas, una que trataba de disimular otra cosa. 

–Pues es bueno que te disculpes –comentó en un tono algo altanero sin notarlo, antes de comenzar a negar levemente con su cabeza.– Tranquilo, solo –unos segundos de silencio– me tomó algo desprevenido. 

Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, antes de comenzar a negar levemente con su cabeza, tenía que decir algo, o eso le decía una parte de su instinto, pero no sabía comenzar charlas, nunca había sido bueno para eso, a menos que comenzará regañando a alguien por alguna cosa de limpieza. 

–Creo que eres la única persona que conozco que come su pizza con tenedor y cuchillo, pensé que al ser un Spaghetti-man, tendrías mas amor por la gastronomía italiana y no le faltarías el respeto de esta forma –no pudo evitar rodar sus ojos ante tal idiotez. 

–Jódete, sabes –le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, tomando su tenedor y cuchillo para seguir comiendo con estos– no es mi culpa que seas un animal, que no entienda la gastronomía italiana y los buenos modales. 

Riche no pudo contener sus risas, haciendo que el otro sintiera algo dentro de él entibiarse, sensación se se comenzó a esparcir por todo su cuerpo. 

–Estás loco, voy a comenzar a dudar de todo lo que hagas, quizás eres un alien que trata de robar mi genialidad. –El más bajo no pudo contener sus risas, por lo que cubrió su boca con sus manos, tratando de calmarse, cosa que demoró más de lo que pensó. 

Ya pudiendo respirar normal miró al otro para poder contestar, encontrándole con una sonrisa que solamente transmitía ternura hacia él, sintiendo como la torpeza se adueñaba de su persona otra vez. 

–No creo que haya alien que quiera llevarte para algo además de un sondeo anal –se encogió levemente de hombros, y notando que el otro iba a decir algo le interrumpió antes de que dijera cualquier broma–Yo, no sería ese alien, tengo estándares más altos para hacer ese tipo de sondeos.

El más alto arrugó levemente el puente de su nariz al notarse atrapado con su broma, tomando una de las servilletas sucias, lanzándosela al otro, terminando por caer en la rebanada de pizza del otro, que le miró completamente indignado.

–Imbécil –le quedó mirando unos momentos, sintiendo como quería lanzarle algo también, cosa que contuvo, por que lo que estaba más cerca era el cuchillo y eso era demasiado tentador– ahora mi comida tiene tus gérmenes. 

–Siento de que debería correr ¿debería correr? –el más pequeño le quedó mirando unos instantes. 

–Tienes diez segundos –juntó sus manos sobre la mesa, en un gesto que trato de ser intimidante. 

El más alto solo pudo soltar unas risas, pero al notar que el otro no se movía de su posición y comenzaba una lenta cuenta regresiva.

–Bueno, no te voy a matar, pero tu pagas la cuenta. –Concluyó antes de llegar al cinco, lo que hizo que el otro se relajara, al parecer no podía comer. 

–Yo pago todo lo que quieras, mientras esté por acá voy a ser tu sugar daddy. 

–Cinco –tomó el cuchillo.

  
  


Lo siguiente del día pasó con normalidad, o lo más normal que puede pasar un día junto con Richie Tozier.

Eddie confirmó una cosa que sospechaba desde ya hace algún tiempo, Richie podría destruir el mundo si es que quisiera, porque con un poco de interés haría cualquier cosa por conseguir su objetivo. Él mismo era un ejemplo de esto, si no fuera por la insistencia de aquel sujeto no estaría otra vez en primera fila volviendo a reír sin control por cosas que había escuchado la noche anterior, junto con algunas cosas nuevas que el más alto comentó mientras paseaba con naturalidad por el escenario. 

Algo que el espectador nunca iba a admitir es que el otro era maravilloso en escena, desde su lugar parecía brillar de una forma que cautivaba completamente a cualquier persona del público, dejando sin palabras a sus ojos. 

Al terminar le había vuelto a llegar un mensaje que pedía que esperase, por lo que simplemente se volvió a acomodar en su lugar, como el día anterior dejando que los nervios se desplegaran por su cuerpo preguntándose cómo iba a seguir la noche. 

–Hola –alzó su vista en dirección de dónde se originaba la voz, encontrando al otro sentado en el borde del escenario– Eddie my love. 

Ok, Eddie no pensó que podía ser posible estar más nervioso, pero Richie definitivamente llegó a romper todos los muros que en algún momento el más bajo llegó a pensar que tenía. 

–Hola, Trashmouth. 

Que torpeza, que vergüenza, que ganas de desaparecer, que… Bella la sonrisa que comenzó a formarse en su rostro. ¿Acaso su sonrojo aumentó? ¿Es eso legal? 

–¿Hoy sí puedo pasar la noche contigo? –¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Por qué esa pregunta le llevaba a cuando una vez le preguntó si es que iba a ir con él?

–Claro ¿quieres que vayamos a mi departamento? –vio como al otro le brillaba el rostro, algo que le hizo arrepentirse en el momento.

–Me encantaría. –De un pequeño salto bajó del escenario, quedando frente a donde el otro estaba sentado. 

–Ahora que lo pienso mejor, lo estoy dudando, no sé si es que tienes pulgas o alguna cosa así ¿tienes tus vacunas al día? 

Richie le dejó un pequeño golpe en el brazo ante estas palabras, soltando unas cuantas risas. 

–No tengo rabia, si eso es lo que te preocupa, Eddie Spaghetti –inclina levemente su cuerpo hacia el castaño. 

“Eso no es lo que me preocupa” pensó levantándose de su asiento, comenzando a caminar junto con el otro. 

  
  


–Sácate tus zapatos, por favor –preguntó abriendo la puerta del departamento, mientras hacía esta acción con cuidado de la bolsa que llevaba en su mano. 

–¿Eres japonés, o maniático por la limpieza? –No pudo contener sus pequeñas risas, sacándose sus zapatos con más facilidad de lo que el otro hubiera creído. 

–Adivina. 

–Voy a optar por que eres japonés. –Se ganó un pequeño golpe en el brazo, antes de pasarle unas pantuflas para que usara. 

Eddie fue a la cocina tranquilamente para guardar unas cuantas cervezas en el refrigerador y servir algunos de los snacks que habían comprado. La verdad es que no tenían nada planeado para ese momento, solo sabían que iban a beber un poco, hablar sobre la vida y todo lo demás será como la fortuna diga que se va a desarrollar la noche. 

Al volver a la sala encontró al más alto viendo una de las estanterías, exactamente donde tenía unos cuantos discos que había comprado o le habían regalado en algún momento. No supo por qué se sintió algo incómodo de que él estuviese viendo estos, por lo que se acercó algo rápido al otro para pasarle una cerveza ya destapada. 

–Gracias –susurró, analizando el disco que tenía en su mano. Captain Fantastic and The Brown Dirt Cowboy, uno de los cuantos álbumes que tenía de Elton John.

–¿Algo interesante? 

Fue hacia el sofá, apoyándose en una postura relajada en el sofá, manteniendo su mirada fija en el otro, dando un pequeño sorbo a su cerveza. 

–Tienes buena música acá. –Comentó, siguiendo con su investigación en los pocos discos. 

–Hay un par que tengo más que nada por una canción –comentó. 

Entonces una corriente eléctrica de alarma le recorrió el cuerpo, entre esos vinilos estaba el primero de su vida, uno que le regaló su amigo la única vez que fue a un recital. Uno de sus discos de Nirvana. 

–¡Wooooo! En este disco está Africa. 

Eddie estaba comenzando a sentir algo parecido al odio ante esa sonrisa que hacía que todo el rostro de Richie brillase, mientras caminaba hacia el pequeño tocadiscos que estaba junto a esta estantería, tratando de que la aguja cayera en la canción. 

–Sep, es uno de esos discos que compré, porque quería bailar. –Comentó, dando un trago a su cerveza, mientras comenzaba la canción. 

–¿Y bailaste? –negó levemente con la cabeza, comenzando a moverse levemente en su lugar al ritmo de la música. 

No lo supo, porque tenía los ojos cerrados, pero en esos momentos el más alto le miraba de una manera que solamente podría ser descrita como adoración, y juntando sus manos en un aplauso se acercó a él, ofreciéndole una mano, lo que sí pudo ver. 

–¿Me cede esta pieza, caballero? 

Dudó unos momentos entre pequeñas risas, mirando esa mano que comenzó a moverse levemente en un gesto impaciente. Tomó su mano. 

Comenzaron a bailar entre pequeñas risas, mientras cantaban de manera algo torpe la letra de la canción, por las risas y por los repentinos gritos que a veces lanzaba al aire el más alto, entrelazando sus dedos con los del otro. 

En un movimiento que Eddie no esperó, Richie juntó sus frentes, acallando cualquier sonido que no fuera los susurros del más alto, cantando, en un momento más íntimo de lo que el otro esperaba, los últimos versos antes que la canción desapareciera en el ambiente. 

– _Gonna take some time to do the things we never had._

Solamente era una parte, solamente era el final, pero parecía que toda la canción era susurrada solo para él. La tibieza comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo, muy parecido a una que su cuerpo recordaba, pero su mente no.

–A veces eres demasiado tierno… –Susurró casi tímidamente, mirando directamente los ojos del más bajo. 

El silencio se hizo total, era la última canción del disco, se estaban mirando de una forma que parecía que les daba temor cortar el contacto visual, porque un extraño sentimiento se instaló en ambos, el sentimiento de que si dejaban de mirarse todo iba a terminar. Todo iba a terminar cuando…

Agachó la mirada. Aunque no lo pareciera Richie podía llegar a ser tímido y tierno, porque lo que los ojos de Eddie veían en ese momento era hermoso, podía llegar a decir que era sublime. Richie a sus ojos era sublime… Nunca iba a confesarlo en voz alta. 

–Edd- 

Le besó. Tomó las mejillas del más alto entre sus manos para poder acercarle y juntó sus labios. 

¿Cómo un gesto tan simple podía llegar a liberar tantas cosas en una persona? 

Era como sus recuerdos, se sentía como aquellas veces en que había bebido con el otro, su cuerpo se sentía agotado con ganas de desvanecerse en ese mismo lugar, y entonces, tibieza, como esa sensación en una tarde de invierno cuando los rayos del sol te alcanzan por primera vez. Eddie había encontrado algo que podía suplir al sol en su vida, le traía luz y alegría (quizás hasta le daba vitamina D)

–Eddie, tu… –susurró cuando se separaron, mirándole pasmado. 

–¿Yo? –Dijo de forma imponente, casi agresivo. 

–Creo que me gustas… –se escuchaba tan tímido, casi indefenso. 

–Me gustas Richie –afirmó, acariciando con sus pulgares las mejillas del otro, quién le miraba sorprendido, buscando respuestas.– Fue una gran revelación, la verdad. 

El más alto le miraba con admiración y confusión, como si quisiera hacerle miles de preguntas. En su lugar le rodeó con sus brazos, volviendo a juntar sus labios en un beso más brusco, pero lleno de explosiones, en esos momentos Richie era pirotecnia y Eddie era la pequeña chispa que necesitaba. 

–Este sentimiento, creo que solamente dos personas lo han hecho nacer dentro de mi, una de estas personas eres tu y la otra era un completo desconocido –comentó el más alto. 

–¿El chico de Nirvana? 

–¿Kurt? La verdad es que él me hacía sentir algo parecido, pero más menos confuso. –Soltó unas risas ante la mirada de regaño del otro– Sí, fue uno de los momentos más raros de mi vida, pero fue un sentimiento que nunca voy a olvidar. 

–Vaya… 

–¿Celoso? –Su tono era pícaro, mientras que sus manos rodeaban su cintura tiernamente. 

–No, sería algo tonto estar celoso. 

–¿Por qué? 

Se notaba la confusión en los ojos del más alto, sintiendo que se estaba perdiendo algo importante en las palabras del más bajo y mientras más le miraba no podía hacer encajar las piezas. 

–Creo que está llegando mi hora de dormir –comentó de forma tranquila, yendo a apagar su tocadiscos. 

–¿Ya quieres llevarme a la cama? 

–¿Quién dice que vas a dormir conmigo? El sofá es cama, te puedo traer cosas para que duermas acá. 

Decía esto mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto de manera tranquila y algo juguetona. Y como lo sospechó, su cintura era rodeada por las manos del otro, quien escondió su rostro en el hombro del más pequeño.

–Eds, no seas cruel –otra vez esa voz, otra vez queriendo cumplir sus deseos.

Le tomó de la mano, guiando el camino a la cama. 

–¿Quieres que te preste algo para dormir? 

–¿Me quedaría? –Se ganó un pequeño golpe en el estómago.

Eddie fue a uno de sus cajones, comenzando a buscar en este, terminado por lanzarle una gran playera al más alto, quien solo pudo soltar unas cuantas risas antes de comenzar a desvestirse, acción que el dueño de casa comenzó a imitar, intercambiado miradas curiosas al cuerpo ajeno, con un sentimiento que les recordaba a su adolescencia. 

Entre miradas inseguras ambos se escabulleron bajo las mantas de la cama, dudosos de buscar el cuerpo ajeno por calor, no era una noche tan helada como cuando el invierno llegaba a la ciudad, pero algo dentro de ellos necesitaba la cercanía del otro.

Esta vez fue Richie quien dio el primer paso, llevando una de sus manos a la cintura ajena, cuidadosamente atrayéndole a su cuerpo, donde extrañamente encajó a la perfección, rodeándole con sus brazos, uno delineando su cintura y el otro funcionando como almohada para el más bajo, quien se escondía levemente en el pecho del otro. 

–¿Me vas a explicar tus palabras de antes, Eddie Spaghetti? 

–¿Me vas a dejar de llamar así? 

–No es lo mismo, tu puedes vivir explicándome cosas, yo no puedo vivir sin ponerte apodos –le dejó un pequeño beso en la frente, estrechándole un poco más– aunque creo que en estos momentos “Eddie my love” suena más correcto. 

–Pareciera que quieres vivir con la duda. 

–Noooo –dijo dramáticamente, mirándole unos momentos antes de volver a juntar sus labios en un suave beso. 

Se quedaron unos momentos abrazados, disfrutando del calor corporal del otro, con un sentimiento de relajo total por la compañía del otro, notando como lentamente llegaba el sueño a ellos. 

–Eddie –al parecer era muy temprano para dormir.

–¿Mjumm…? –No quería hablar, había estado demasiado cerca de dormirse, por lo que se acurrucó levemente contra el otro, notando como su corazón se agitaba. 

–¿Esta vez vas a venir conmigo? –A veces el sorprendía escuchar lo frágil que podía llegar a sonar Richie. 

–¿A qué te refieres? –Esperaba que el nudo en su garganta haya hecho sonar tan extraño su voz. 

–A que no quiero volver a alejarme de ti, maldita sea –elevó el volumen de su voz muy repentinamente, en un tono que rozaba la frustración– llevamos mucho hablando a través del teléfono, y la verdad es que cada día consideraba más la opción de tomar cualquier vuelo a Nueva York solamente para verte, me tuvieron que detener un par de veces –a cada palabra su voz bajaba en volumen, llegando al punto de rozar los susurros.– En el momento que te vi en la fila para entrar, algo en mi se encendió, no me quiero volver a separar de ti, sé que puede sonar algo ¿raro? Pero después de hoy, de lo que me dijiste… No quiero separarme de ti, por favor, ven conmigo.

Ese tono de voz… Esta vez no iba a caer tan fácil a él. Tenía que pensar demasiado bien, era un cambio completo lo que el otro le pedía, era mover su vida a una ciudad al otro lado del país por una persona que conocía vagamente, es verdad que por Richie tenía los sentimientos más intensos que alguna vez haya sentido por alguna otra persona, pero el no era un adolescente que piensa que todo es tan fácil como hacer las cosas que uno quiere, sin pensar en las consecuencias de esto. 

Era verdad que Eddie iba a extrañar al otro cuando se fuera, no de la forma en que extraña cuando se pierde algo, sino de la forma que se extraña cuando se pierde una parte de ti, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero quizás solamente podría compararse esto a cuando alguien te arranca algo que considerabas un tesoro, algo que llegaba a sentirse puro. 

–Tengo que pensarlo. –Incómodo. 

Comenzó a alejarse levemente del cuerpo contrario, cuando los brazos del otro le estrecharon más, haciendo que la tibieza dentro de él volviera a aparecer. 

–Por favor, piénsalo –susurró con algo parecido a esperanza. 

Cómo habían llegado a sentirse tan cómodos con el otro en tan corto tiempo. A la mañana siguiente Eddie hizo desayuno para ambos, se sentaron en el sofá a comer unos hotcakes con fruta y café, mientras el de cabellos castaños cambiaba el televisor buscando algo que hiciera ruido mientras estaban ahí. Tras colocar una película que ya, ambos, habían visto, Richie se comenzó a mover buscando sentirse más cómodo en el sofá, terminando por dejar caer su cabeza en el hombro ajeno. 

–Eds, ¿me permites? –Le quitó el desayuno al otro, dejándolo sobre la mesa de centro, para así comenzar a acomodarse. 

–¿Cómo terminamos así? 

–Todo es gracias a que aún estabas algo dormido. 

Él más alto dejó caer su cuerpo entre las piernas de Eddie, apoyando parte de su espalda en el pecho del castaño, tomando los desayunos de ambos para poder continuar comiendo mientras de fondo se escuchaba Back to the Future. 

–Hoy es mi última presentación, mañana vuelvo a LA –comentó de manera floja. 

–¿Osea que voy a librarme de tus malos chistes? –Su voz era sarcástica, mientras paseaba sus dedos por los rizos ajenos. 

–Te he visto en mis shows, sé que no piensas que mis chistes son malos. 

“ _¿El idiota volteó solo para ver mi sonrojo?_ ” La pregunta que se formó en la mente del más bajo fue rápidamente respondida por la sonrisa burlona del otro.

–Apuesto a que esos chistes no los escribes tu. –Tomó su taza con café, comenzando a beber levemente de esta. 

–Antes tenía un equipo que escribía mis rutinas, pero desde hace un tiempo comencé a hacerlo yo –comentó comiendo lentamente– además, en el podcast todo es mejor que en los shows. 

–Bueno, en los shows tienes algo pauteado ¿no? –Seguía enredando sus dedos en los cabellos ajenos distraídamente– ¿Eso no pone más presión? 

–La verdad es que me siento más presionado en los shows, porque la retroalimentación es inmediata ¿qué pasa si no se ríen? 

–No creo que haya forma que la gente no se ría contigo… O de ti –soltó unas pequeñas risas. 

–En estos momentos, eres a la única persona que quiero hacer reír –dejó su plato en la pequeña mesa que tenía la sala, volteando hasta quedar frente al otro y así poder juntar sus labios. 

Eran besos cortos, pero consecutivos, pequeñas y sutiles caricias, así los llamaría Eddie. 

–Eds, esto es algo ¿infantil? –Soltó unas pequeñas risas, quedándose a escasos centímetros del otro, pero sin contacto–, pero quiero que seas mi novio. 

El corazón del castaño dio un vuelco, definitivamente no esperaba eso, pero tampoco era que esperase la mayoría de las cosas que el otro hacía lo tomaban con la guardia baja.

Su pulso se aceleró, sintiendo miedo que el otro pudiese llega a escucharlo, sintió su mente se nubló por unos momentos, pensando estando vacía, pero dejando una sensación de que estaba llena de pensamientos que se dispersaban por su cabeza, terminando por perderse en partes de su cuerpo que no sabía que podían llegar a sentirse así. 

–Creo que me gustas con cada parte de mi ser… –Comentó sin ser consciente de que había hablado, pero era entendible, en esos momentos no sabía si su mente era capaz de contener cualquier mínimo pensamiento que llegase a él.

–¿Eso es un “sí”? 

–A veces eres muy tierno ¿lo sabes? –Volvió a juntar sus labios unos instantes.

–¿Algún día vas a contestar mis preguntas? –Le quedó mirando levemente molesto. 

–Quizás. 

–No voy a contar eso como una respuesta. 

–Pues entonces de verdad no vas a tener respuestas, jamás. 

Comenzó a reír levemente, siendo sus risas cortadas de manera algo abrupta por las manos que se colocaron en sus mejillas, haciéndole fijar su vista en el otro (como si en algún momento hubiese dejado de verle), quien se veía serio, cosa que le sorprendió, no iba a negarlo, después de todo siempre tenía un pequeño brillo en sus ojos que aligeraba el ambiente.

–Por favor… 

–Sí.

Habían terminado de comer, por lo que Richie en esos momentos estaba lavando los platos, mientras que Eddie revisaba unas cosas en su teléfono. 

–Estuve pensando… 

Esa podría ser llamada una gran entrada, porque provocó una reacción inmediata en la persona en la cocina, a quien casi se le resbala uno de los platos. 

–¿De verdad? Espero que hayas estado pensando en mi. –Su intento de comentario cómico no podía disimular su nerviosismo. 

–En que el próximo mes tengo vacaciones –estaba tranquilamente apoyado en uno de los muebles que se encontraba tras el más alto– y estaba pensando en ir a LA ¿conoces algún buen hotel en que pueda quedarme? 

–Conozco uno, es cinco estrellas, con todo incluido, hasta tours gratis –se notaba la emoción en su voz. 

–¿De verdad? Suena costoso, no quiero exceder mi presupuesto. –Continuó con el juego. 

–No es costoso, y por ti hay un modo de pago especial –limpió sus manos tras terminar, volteando para poder encarar al otro. 

–¿Cuál sería ese pago? 

–Besos, muchos besos. 

Cerraron la corta distancia que se había formado mientras se hablaban, juntaron sus labios lentamente, disfrutando de ese contacto que por primera vez en sus vidas sentían íntimo y lleno de emociones. 

–Si todo sale bien en esas vacaciones… –comenzó el de cabello castaño tras separar sus labios– voy a ver la forma de poder mudarme a LA contigo. 

La felicidad no pudo ser contenida por el más alto, quién en un asalto de adrenalina tomó entre sus brazos al más bajo, dando una vuelta sobre su eje con él otro entre sus brazos.

–Solo por ti voy a considerar volverme japones. 

Recibió un pequeño golpe por este comentario, Eddie trataba de, por lo menos, fingir molestia, pero no podía, la felicidad era demasiada en ese momento. Comenzó a reír, contagiando a Richie con su risa. 

No sabía cuándo había sido la última vez, pero podía decir que era completamente feliz. 

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
